Love in the shadow
by Sad-idette
Summary: Bruce rentre dans son nouveau chez sois, la tour Stark. Il travaille dans son nouveau laboratoire tandis qu'Hulk s'occupe des méchants et que Stark lui fiche un peu plus la paix, juste un peu. Tout va pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne vienne le déranger durant la nuit. [Loki/Bruce]
1. Chapitre 1

**Love in the shadow**

_Chapitre 1_

New York était bien calme depuis la glorieuse victoire des Avengers. Après le départ de Thor et Loki sur Asgard, ils se séparèrent tous, mis à part Bruce Banner et Tony Stark qui partirent en direction de la tour Stark qui, partiellement détruite, affichait avec dignité la dernière lettre restante. Bien que Bruce ait d'abord refusé gentiment l'offre, il n'eut pas tellement le choix par la suite. Ne jamais refuser quoi que ce soit à un Stark.

Un laboratoire flambant neuf rien que pour lui plus en prime une chambre avec tout le luxe que lui-même ne pouvait imaginer. C'est donc avec excitation qu'il s'installa aux côtés du milliardaire qui fit vrombir la voiture. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda ses co-équipiers s'éloigner peu à peu, partant chacun de leurs côtés. Il savait qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'allaient jamais se perdre de vue.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant le vent contre sa peau, et se laissa aller à repenser aux évènements passés. D'abord la rencontre avec la belle et dangereuse Natasha où il fut encore obligé d'accepter une offre qu'il trouvait complétement impossible à réaliser. Comment refaire surface sans que l'autre ne se pointe pour endommager tout ce qu'il touche ? Même s'il avait appris à se contrôler, l'autre gars refaisait surface quand il ne faisait pas attention, épiant chacune de ses émotions.

Il s'était caché tout en restant présent pour les gens qui avaient besoin de lui et l'autre n'avait presque plus fait d'apparition, à part quelques fois pendant ses sommeils les plus agités. Il s'était caché pour ne pas être enfermé comme un rat de laboratoire par des agences ultra secrètes comme le SHIELD, et maintenant, cette agence lui demandait de sauver la terre. A ce moment-là, il avait cru à une blague. Il avait été traqué comme quand une bête féroce se perd malgré elle dans des endroits qui ne lui sont pas accordé et avait perdus beaucoup. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence et se laissa embarquer, soucieux et stressé mais sans trop protester.

Il mit un certain à descendre de l'hélicoptère après avoir atterri sur le porte-avion. Toute cette cacophonie et tous ces individus pouvaient-ils tenir sur ce gigantesque bateau ? Il se calma puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il suivit Natasha comme une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau du célèbre Captain America qui observait le bâtiment flottant, l'air perdu.

Ils se serrèrent la main plus ou moins chaleureusement. Bruce sentit le regard septique du militaire sur lui, le blond s'attendait sûrement à un homme du même gabarit que lui, le scientifique détourna la tête et observa l'horizon, gêné. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, mal à l'aise, puis la rousse les prévint froidement de s'éloigner et même de rentrer, mais ils n'en firent rien.

Un bruit montant crescendo les fit reculer alors que leurs yeux cherchaient désespérément l'origine de ce son horriblement angoissant. L'eau se mit à bouger et une hélice commença paresseusement à en sortir. Rogers regarda avec avidité cette nouvelle technologie pendant que Bruce s'inquiétait encore plus en pestant et que Natasha ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant certainement la retraite des deux hommes.

« Ils n'oseraient tout de même pas m'enfermer dans un sous-marin !? » furent les paroles du scientifique, craignant de se retrouver dans une cellule « spécial Hulk », puis ils s'élevèrent peu à peu dans les airs. Les deux hommes -surtout le blond- finirent par suivre la jeune femme qui les accompagna jusque dans la pièce principale, à l'avant de l'héliporteur où de grande vitres laissaient découvrir le ciel bleu et qu'un tas d'hommes s'animaient sur des écrans.

Le directeur du SHIELD semblait absorbé par autre chose que leurs présences tandis que Rogers fut embarqué dans une conversation avec l'agent Coulson, il lui semblait même que les yeux de ce dernier luisaient étrangement. Quant à Romanoff, elle partit en direction d'un des écrans alors qu'on lui apprenait que « l'agent Barton était passé à l'ennemi ». C'était comme ça qu'ils comptaient sauver la terre ?! Il se retrouva seul au milieu de tous ces hommes et femmes en noir, complétement perdus et vulnérable. Le directeur daigna enfin aller à sa rencontre et lui serra la main.

« Docteur, merci d'avoir accepté.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé le choix… » Nick Fury ne fit aucunement attention à la remarque du scientifique et enchaina de suite en lui parlant du Tesseract. L'agent Coulson lui apprit toute sorte de choses que Rogers ne comprit absolument pas puis Banner fut conduit dans son « bureau » par Natasha. Entrant dans la pièce, il soupira à la fois en ne remarquant aucune cellule et en observant tous les objets informatiques fraichement sortit. Il se mit vivement au travail, prenant vite ses marques, contrôlant avec aisance les machines informatiques et manuelles.

Après avoir travaillé plusieurs heures sur des recherches peu à peu concluantes, un brouhaha de pas le fit lever la tête. Il vit passer plusieurs agents armées entourant un grand homme brun au regard futé. Celui-ci lui sourit étrangement, malicieusement mais ses yeux rusés le trahissaient quelque peu. Il comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, il n'avait eu aucun mal à regarder la petite bagarre en Allemagne via les caméras de surveillance. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus. Il se surprit à comprendre malgré lui ce regard mais un agent entra dans la pièce en lui demandant de rejoindre la salle de réunion, ordre du directeur Fury.

Quand il fut arrivé, Rogers était assis, son célèbre costume sur le dos, Romanoff, qui était également assise, avait le visage fermé. Il y avait aussi l'agent Hill qui s'activait sur plusieurs écrans avec toujours une oreille discrète dans leurs direction. Un grand blond musclé l'observa avant de se présenter chaleureusement mais imperceptiblement contrarié, Bruce le suivant de près, légèrement impressionné. Voilà à quoi ressemblait le dieu du tonnerre. Son frère et lui n'avaient physiquement aucun points communs. Ah non c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas vraiment frères apparemment, il n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Il se plaça non loin de Captain America en restant debout, Thor ne paraissait pas spécialement emballé pour une petite conversation.

La voix du colonel Fury se fit entendre tandis que quelques écrans affichaient le visage de Loki dont le regard semblait encore plus espiègle. Un frisson parcourut Bruce de part en part alors que le dieu capturé parlait d'une voix calme et grave.

« Belle cellule, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été conçu pour moi.

-En effet, elle a été créée pour quelque chose de plus grand et plus fort que vous. » Loki se tourna et s'avança lentement vers un des côtés de la cage puis observa la caméra, le regard de Bruce s'accrocha au sien.

« Je sais, elle est pour un monstre que vous osez encore appeler un homme, vous devez être vraiment désespéré. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le scientifique qui se dandinait sur ses pieds. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient une cage « spécial Hulk ». Alors comme ça il était ici seulement pour retrouver le Tesseract, et qu'ensuite il allait surement se faire enfermer dans cette cellule pour qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de le tuer.

Il entendit, sans y faire attention, Fury répondre au dieu puis partir alors que le brun s'approchait encore une fois de la caméra. Bruce ne put détacher ses yeux du visage de Loki. Comment avait-il pu ? D'un côté il maudissait ce dieu de l'avoir ainsi traité et de l'autre, il le remerciait d'avoir éclairci ce point et avoir prouvé que le SHIELD ne cachait pas aussi bien son jeu. L'image disparut.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'agent Coulson pénétra dans la pièce, accompagné du grand Tony Stark alias Iron Man qu'il reconnut sans mal. Ce dernier, ayant fini sa discussion avec l'agent, passa près du dieu de la foudre et lui offrit une petite claque sur le bras tandis que le blond le regardait hargneusement. Il lança quelques piques concernant les écrans en cliquant habilement dessus puis revint vers eux en se vantant que lui seul avait fait ses devoirs.

Bruce le rejoignit tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient des paroles un peu trop scientifique pour le reste des personnes présentes. Stark lui tendit la main et serra celle de l'autre brun en le félicitant sur ses travaux puis sur sa « façon de perdre le contrôle et de devenir une énorme bête verte féroce ». L'intéressé le remercia pour le principe. Puis chacun exposa ses idées sur Loki et ses plans machiavéliques. Encore ce dieu insupportable !

« Ne nous occupons pas de ce Loki, c'est juste un malade mental !

-Modéré vos paroles, mortel. Même si Loki est aveuglé par la haine et la vengeance, il est mon frère et c'est un dieu d'Asgard, vous lui devez le respect ! » Reprit Thor en menaçant Bruce du regard. Le brun ne pipa mot et laissa Natasha reprendre la parole froidement.

« Il a tué quatre-vingts personnes en deux jours.

-Il a été adopté. » Super l'esprit de famille… Puis le sujet dévia sur le fait que l'agent Romanoff devrait passer interroger le dieu des mensonges tandis que Stark et Banner repartirent pour le laboratoire. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, ils se mirent au travail, Bruce appris les résultats des rapides recherches de Stark alors que ce dernier apprenait ceux de l'expert en rayons gammas. Les recherches avaient avancés à une vitesse folle, ils devaient désormais attendre que le gentil ordinateur leur offre la position du cube.

Captain America entra dans la pièce alors que Stark venait de piquer le scientifique sur le flanc. Il sermonna le milliardaire sur la sécurité du vaisseau avant de s'excuser du caractère infantile du génie. Le blond et le brun se lancèrent des piques avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler de choses plus grave. Pourquoi le SHIELD leur cachaient certaines choses ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin du cube ? Stark leur avoua qu'il était en train de pirater le système informatique du SHIELD et leurs questions n'allaient pas rester sans réponses. Steve sortit rageusement et Tony se lança dans un monologue sur ce premier alors qu'ils réglaient quelques détails en tapotant sur divers écrans.

Le directeur lui-même entra, Romanoff et Thor le suivant de près. Fury leur demanda sans préambule si la découverte du cube avançait. Le milliardaire enchaina avec plusieurs questions auquel les deux agents répondirent vaguement. Après qu'il ait demandé ce qu'était la phase numéro deux, Rogers pénétra dans la pièce, un objet ressemblant à un fusil dans les mains. Donc, le SHIELD voulaient utiliser le Tesseract en tant qu'arme nucléaire ? Fury désigna le dieu blond du doigt en avouant que c'était de sa faute. Quelle bande de gamins…

Une cacophonie démarra en même temps que toutes les conversations, le sujet déviant sur Stark puis sur Banner. La colère et le stress montaient peu à peu alors qu'il parlait durement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, je suis immortel ! » Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il continua donc, incertain.

« J'étais désespéré, alors je me suis tiré une balle dans la bouche et l'autre gars la carrément recraché ! » Le silence ne dura pas longtemps et Stark relança le sujet « Captain Igloo », à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Un bruit informatique retentit, Banner se dirigea vers un écran sans pouvoir annoncer la découverte puisqu'une déflagration les envoya tous au tapis. Rogers et Stark d'un côté, Fury et Thor de l'autre alors que Natasha et Bruce se retrouvaient au niveau en dessous, le sol s'étant dérobé sous leurs pieds

La colère, la confusion et l'excitation furent plus rapide que Banner qui sentit l'autre gars prendre sa place. Il hurla et devint lentement vert alors que sa chemise n'était plus. Hulk remarqua la jeune femme apeurée qui fuyait et se jeta à sa poursuite, détruisant divers tuyaux et quelques murs. Quand le géant vert fut assez près de sa cible, le dieu de la foudre fit une entrée fracassante en l'envoyant dans une pièce adjacente. Bruce ne le remerciera jamais assez, observant la scène par les yeux de Hulk.

Ils se battirent sans pitié. Thor le frappait de toutes ses forces avec son marteau tandis que le géant vert répliquait par des coups de poings puissants. Thor mangeait la poussière quand un avion de chasse tira sur le géant. Aveuglé par la colère et l'excitation, Hulk sauta dans le vide et fit chuter l'avion, envoyant valdinguer le pauvre homme qui sortit son parachute de justesse. Puis il tomba, trop vite et lentement en même temps, avant de perdre connaissance.

Le réveil fut assez troublant, comme après chaque transformation. Il avait atterrit dans une vieille grange abandonnée, il était assis sur des gravats et de la taule et était apparemment passé par l'énorme trou dans le plafond. Il regarda autour de lui puis vit un vieil homme en uniforme l'observer étrangement.

« Ça va mon gars ? » lui demanda le vieil homme. Bruce ce frotta la tête en demandant s'il avait fait des blessés et reçut une réponse négative qui le soulagea. L'homme lui lança des vêtements qu'il enfila vite fait en le remerciant. Le docteur lui demanda ensuite si New York était loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis sa chute de l'héliporteur et il se demandait s'il était toujours le bienvenu ou s'il se ferait enfermer à l'instant même où il réapparaitra. Il venait quand même d'attaquer un agent du SHIELD, enfin l'autre l'avait attaqué.

Il demanda au vieil homme de l'amener à la prochaine ville. Celui-ci le conduisit jusque chez lui et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Bruce avoua timidement qu'il avait besoin d'un moyen de transport pour se rendre à New York et l'homme lui confia gentiment sa vieille mobylette crasseuse. Bruce partit confiant, il n'avait pas hésité qu'une seule petite seconde. Pour la première fois, d'autres avait besoin de lui et d'Hulk. Il était tellement content et excité qu'il sentait l'autre gars en lui, mais d'une tout autre manière. Il n'essayait pas de prendre sa place et prenait son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que le brun arrive dans la ville.

De nombreux gravats et cadavres de véhicules jonché le sol pendant que les habitants apeurés hurlaient en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les sirènes et les policiers se pressaient alors que les Chitauris les attaquaient depuis le ciel. Certains de cette race gagnaient le sol et se battaient avec des genres de fusils qui ressemblaient au spectre de Loki.

Il se faufila sans encombres jusqu'à l'avenue le plus mouvementé où Natasha, Steve, Clint et Thor combattaient avec hargne. Il arriva jusqu'à eux en entendant Captain dire à Stark que celui-ci avait eu raison. Bruce sentit Hulk s'énerver un peu plus alors qu'Iron man apparut au détour d'une tour, suivit de près par une immense machine volante en métal qui ressemblait étrangement à un gros poison, selon lui. Bruce se transforma en Hulk juste à temps pour stopper l'énorme machine vivante –qui ne le resta pas longtemps- d'un puissant coup de poing.

En cercle, les Avengers étaient tous réunis alors que le nombre de Chitauris ne cessait d'augmenter. Le géant vert hurla avant que Steve ne lui ordonne de détruire le plus d'ennemis possible. Il grogna et sauta sur un immeuble en écrasant facilement les aliens puis se lança sur la tour voisine en baffant quelques Chitauris sur les petites plateformes volantes qui s'écrasèrent contre d'autre. Il donnait des coups de poings, coups de tête, il piétinait tout et avait détruit un immeuble qui s'effondra sur une petite légion de Chitauris. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour massacrer les ennemis.

Les poisons de métal arrivèrent ensuite en masse et Hulk se fit une joie d'en cogner un jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Il sauta sur un autre où Thor assenait de violents coups de marteau aux aliens gris. Ils écrasèrent littéralement la machine qui s'encastra dans une boutique. Hulk était souvent rancunier et en profita pour envoyer le dieu dans le décor d'un coup de poing, maintenant ils étaient quittes.

Il repartit avant que Thor ne se relève et continua à attaquer les Chitauris alors qu'ils arrivaient par milliers par l'énorme trou cosmique qui creusait le ciel bleu. Bruce était heureux, et il sentait Hulk s'exciter comme quand on laisse quartier libre à un enfant dans une salle pleine de jouets. Pour la première fois, il se sentait bien avec Hulk et n'avait aucun remords pour les Chitauris, ils étaient enfin acceptés.

Il sauta sur la tour Stark après avoir repéré que le dieu des mensonges avait atterrit un peu brutalement sur celle-ci, une flèche piégé de Barton l'ayant aidé. Loki se redressa vivement en observant attentivement le géant vert et se recula quand ce dernier avait hurlé en s'approchant doucement de lui. Hulk –ou plutôt Bruce- laissa un temps de répit au brun qui parlait nerveusement en le regardant toujours. Bruce se laissa attendrir par le dieu qui semblait complètement perdus mais Hulk reprit bien vite le dessus.

Il attrapa Loki par les pieds et le souleva de terre. Avant que le dieu ne puisse esquisser un geste, Hulk balança le brun contre le sol avant de recommencer de l'autre côté et ainsi de suite plusieurs fois. Bruce eut pitié de lui mais se dit qu'il le méritait quand même. Hulk releva une dernière fois le dieu et le porta jusqu'à voir sa tête. Le brun était juste indifférent et blasé, en plus de souffrir, comme si ça lui été égal. Le côté rancunier d'Hulk réapparut et il envoya Loki contre le sol qui s'y encastra littéralement.

« Piètre dieu. » Prononça-t-il en partant pendant que le brun gémissait de douleur. Banner eut vraiment pitié de lui à ce moment-là, Hulk y était allé fort. Bruce se demanda un instant pourquoi un être tel que Loki était venu ici et ce qu'il voulait réellement. Parce que s'il avait vraiment eu envie de prendre la terre, il y serait arrivé presque sans mal et il ne se serait pas laissé faire par Hulk. Il était quand même un dieu.

Il se reprit en voyant Iron man passer dans le ciel qui essayait tant bien que mal de dévier un missile. Il vit Stark prendre appuis sur sa propre tour et voler jusque dans le trou d'où sortait les Chitauris. Bruce, Hulk et tous les avengers observaient le ciel en espérant le voir réapparaitre en sens inverse. Le géant attendit en frappa les quelques aliens qui osaient s'aventurer dans les environs et s'aperçût que le cercle spatial se rétrécissait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il ne restait presque rien du cercle, Iron man apparut avant que le trou ne se referme mais Bruce remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas et tombait à une vitesse folle. Banner y mit toute sa bonne volonté et Hulk sauta sur l'immeuble d'en face en rattrapa in extrémis Stark, inconscient. Il se posa sur le sol bétonné à moitié arraché à côté de plusieurs carcasses de voitures et y lâcha Iron man. Steve se précipita sur lui et lui arracha le casque. Il passa sa main sur le réacteur ARK qui ne luisait plus du tout et tourna la tête en soupirant tristement.

Ni Bruce ni Hulk ne l'accepta. Ce dernier rugit en signe de détresse alors que tous les hommes sursautaient, Stark y comprit. Son réacteur s'était rallumé et il respirait tandis que Captain America lui souriait joyeusement. Puis le brun se mit à parler de baiser et de Sharmawa, Sharwana, Shwarmana ? Il ne savait déjà plus quand Steve affirma au brun que ce n'était pas totalement fini en désignant la tour « A ».

Tous les avengers se retrouvèrent dans le salon décoré de débris de tout ce qui constituait la pièce tandis que Loki se trainait difficilement sur le sol. Il se tourna vers eux et leur montra son visage écorché en cachant sa douleur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thor le releva par le bras, sans faire attention au gémissement de douleur, en le regardant durement.

Le dieu de la foudre avait ensuite menotté son frère adoptif et lui avait mis une sorte de bâillon en métal pour l'empêcher de parler. Le brun avait ramené le Tesseract sous la menace pour que les deux dieux puissent repartirent sur leur royaume. Tous les avengers avaient été là pour l'occasion. Ils avaient salué Thor tandis que Bruce observait Loki qui semblait abattu et déçut. Ce dernier le remarqua mais Banner ne put se détacher de ce regard blessé mais aussi fier et toujours malicieux.

Et ils étaient finalement partis et une nouvelle vie attendait Bruce et Hulk désormais. Ils faisaient maintenant partit des Avengers. Bruce pour son intelligence incroyable et Hulk pour sa taille et sa force titanesque. Pas sûr qu'il soit totalement en sécurité seul dans la tour avec Stark qui allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il en était certain. Les débuts allaient sûrement être très difficiles pour Bruce –et Hulk- mais il se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre avec le sourire, Tony à ses côtés.

* * *

Bon, vous allez me dire "c'est quoi ce chapitre de brun, on a déjà vu le film !" (pour certain(e)s "On veut un lemon !" ^^) mais je devais le faire pour me mettre dans l'histoire et aussi dans Bruce Banner. Enfin, pas dans Bruce Banner mais en lui et euh... Bref, le comprendre le plus possible quoi ! Et aussi parce que j'écris ce que je veux. ^^

Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre -quoi, des gens lisent ce que j'écris ?- et j'en suis désolé. J'ai remarqué que certain(e)s auteur(e)s gardaient des chapitres en avance, ce qui n'est pas du tout mon cas. Si je fais comme cela, cela risque d'être encore plus long, je me dirai "Oh ça va, j'ai un chapitre d'avance..." ! J'espère quand même que vous me laisserez vos remarques sincères malgré le chapitre qui sert un peu à rien... Il sert un peu de prologue en fait. ^^

Désolé pour mes NDAs qui servent encore plus à rien que mon chapitre et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Love in the shadow**

_Chapitre 2_

Bruce rangeait ses quelques affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre quand Tony entra sans frapper pour lui informer que les pizzas étaient arrivées. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans le salon partiellement détruit. Les vitres étaient toutes brisées, le côté cuisine complétement ensevelis, le sol parsemé de crevasses plus ou moins grosses. Tony s'avança en trébuchant et débarrassa les canapés et la table basse des débris pendant que Bruce amenait leurs repas.

« Il faudrait peut-être nettoyer tout ça ? » Proposa Bruce en prenant une généreuse bouchée de pizza et en désignant la pièce d'un coup de tête.

« Parles pas de corvées tout de suite ! Tu ne veux quand même pas faire enlever l'œuvre d'art que tu as toi-même fais ? Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux te faire un moulage. » Bruce esquissa un sourire en regardant furtivement l'empreinte du corps de Loki sur le sol.

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux dieux, mais ça lui paraissait bizarre qu'un dieu comme Loki s'en prenne à la Terre sans pouvoir la prendre. Surtout avec une armée d'extraterrestres accompagnés de poissons volants en ferrailles.

Bruce s'était battu contre Thor et cela avait été très serré. Thor s'était ensuite battu contre Loki, ils étaient à peu près au même niveau. Et finalement, Loki et Hulk s'étaient affrontés et ce dernier avait complétement écrasé le dieu qui n'avait pas essayé de se débattre une seule seconde.

Peut-être avait-il été sûr de perdre et avait donc abandonné ? Mais même si Bruce ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il était pratiquement persuadé que Loki n'aurait pas abandonné si facilement. Ou avait-il eu peur d'Hulk ? Le scientifique était étrangement inquiet pour le dieu.

Tony piqua une part de la pizza de son ami alors qu'il n'avait pas fini la sienne. Bruce lui claqua la main mais le milliardaire prit quand même la part en gloussant un peu.

« Il t'en reste encore, alors laisse ma pizza tranquille ! » S'exclama l'expert en rayons gamma.

« C'est moi qui les aie payés, elles sont toutes à moi. J'ai bien le droit de goûter. » Tony lui envoya un joyeux sourire avant de mordre dans la part de pizza dérobée. Bien sûr que c'était lui qui les avait payés, il payait tout sans compter.

Bruce se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, Tony lui avait offert une chambre luxueuse fraichement rénovée et un laboratoire tout neuf, bientôt neuf. Les chambres avaient été les premières à être remise en état. Il vivait désormais à New York, dans l'immeuble le plus célèbre de la ville avec un des hommes les plus intelligents du monde. Il se sentit un peu coupable en pensant qu'il profitait de la situation.

Il reçut un morceau de chorizo entre les yeux avant qu'il ne lance un regard à Tony qui sourirait en pinçant les lèvres. Il s'essuya le front et se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer dans cette tour.

L'après-midi c'était passé rapidement, ils avaient remis à peu près en état quelques pièces de la tour. Bruce avait mis la main à la patte sans se ménager alors qu'Iron man avait beaucoup plus de facilité. Il n'avait pas voulu se transformer en Hulk, car celui-ci aurait sûrement plus détruit que reconstruit la tour.

Tony avait continué à chercher les limites de Bruce toute l'après-midi, un amateur aurait déjà réduit l'immeuble en miette. Le docteur savait pertinemment que son ami ne cherchait absolument pas à le blesser ou autre chose, il faisait juste ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Tony ne faisait que le titiller, et cela lui faisait un entrainement en plus. Certaines fois cela le faisait rire plus qu'autre chose.

Le salon ressemblait désormais à un vrai salon, la partie cuisine était également refaite. Stark avait décidé que les pièces à l'étage du dessous seraient entièrement dédiées aux avengers, pour quand ils reviendront. Tony avait pensé à tout le monde.

Principalement des salles de sports, mais aussi une salle avec des cibles en mouvements et des obstacles, et des pièces « détente » ; les plans étaient déjà créés. Il ne manquait plus que le matériel nécessaire et Tony se ferait un plaisir de tout mettre en place. Bruce lui avait promis son aide.

Même si les six chambres avaient été rénovées à la demande de Tony avant que les deux scientifiques ne reviennent, ces derniers les avaient refaites à la touche Stark. Bruce en avait profité pour pouvoir ranger le reste de ses affaires.

Les six chambres étaient toutes alignées le long d'un couloir, quatre d'un côté et deux de l'autre. L'escalier qui menait du salon au « dortoir » se tenait entre les deux chambres. Bruce avait eu droit à celle à droite dudit escalier, Tony ayant pris celle de gauche. Bruce s'était figé la première fois qu'il était entré dans sa nouvelle chambre tellement elle était spacieuse.

De grande baies-vitrées remplaçaient complètement le mur de gauche, le reste de la salle était peinte en gris clair. Une armoire était dissimulée derrière des rideaux verts et un grand lit aux draps bleus ciel trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une porte se trouvait entre le lit et les larges vitres, une salle de bain luxueuse se cachait derrière cette porte.

Du carrelage blanc avait été mis sur le sol et une large douche avec paravents transparents occupait le coin au fond à droite. Une petite étagère était accrochée sous la petite fenêtre, sur le mur de gauche, un lavabo escorté d'un miroir lui tenait compagnie. Même des toilettes avaient été installées. Cela changeait des vieilles chambres miteuses en Inde.

Bruce s'affala dans le canapé du salon en baillant, il était vraiment épuisé. Quant à Tony, il avait l'air plutôt en forme, comme toujours. Il réglait quelques petites choses sur une de ces tablettes Stark Industries.

Le milliardaire vint secouer légèrement Bruce avant de lui demander si des shawarmas lui allaient pour dîner. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Il répondit à l'affirmative en se redressant sur le fauteuil avant de se frotter les yeux. Il n'allait pas se coucher tard ce soir. Bruce fut ensuite hypnotisé par la scène magnifique que lui offraient les vitres fraichement posées et la hauteur de la tour Stark.

Le soleil rougeâtre descendait lentement se cacher derrière les grands immeubles encore debout avant de réapparaitre de nouveau. Les quelques nuages se peignaient d'orange alors que le soleil s'échappait et que les réverbères au dehors s'allumaient. Tony posa leur repas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est dingue quand j'y repense. » Prononça le nouvel arrivant qui avait un sourire éclatant accroché au visage. Bruce ne répondit pas, trop occupé à ne pas s'endormir, et Stark reprit en gloussant. « J'ai réussi à aller dans l'espace avec mon armure ! Et j'ai envoyé un missile nucléaire dans un vaisseau d'aliens ! Bon, j'étais presque mort en retombant mais… » L'autre scientifique le regarda en levant un sourcil. « Bon d'accord, j'étais vraiment mort ! »

Bruce pouffa un peu et le silence s'installa tandis que les deux hommes observaient le ciel sombre. Les yeux de Bruce se fermèrent pendant qu'un petit sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il était calme, heureux et accepté. Il entendit Tony mâcher avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole d'une voix enjouée, cassant un peu son havre de paix.

« Et j'ai survécu, c'est quand même incroyable ! Bruce, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour customiser mon armure. J'avais pensé à du noir et rouge avec une petite touche de vert. » Le sourire de Bruce s'agrandit alors qu'il se redressait pour manger. « Et il faut aussi la rendre encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'ait déjà –parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale- pour qu'à la prochaine invasion d'extraterrestres je sois sûr de ne pas mourir et aussi… »

Tony mordit dans son shawarma, s'arrêtant un instant de parler. Il essaya de continuer alors que sa bouche était pleine mais Bruce ne fit que se moquer de lui, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Ils finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur, le milliardaire avait parlé avec animation pendant que l'autre brun l'avait regardé en gloussant, répondant quelques fois à ses railleries.

Ce dernier était presque totalement allongé sur le canapé alors que son ami tenait son téléphone, il attendait l'appel de Pepper qui devait finir sa réunion d'une minute à l'autre.

« Elle a dû te faire passer un salle quart d'heure… » Murmura Bruce en baillant.

« Non tu penses. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, en me disant qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était folle de moi et qu'elle voulait qu'on fasse une tripoté d'enfants. » Le docteur regarda son ami de biais en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il moqueur. Tony le regarda en haussant les épaules.

« Presque. » Bruce émit un petit rire qui fut vite interrompu par un nouveau bâillement. Il eut la force de se lever et se souhaiter une bonne nuit à Tony quand la sonnerie du téléphone résonna. Ce dernier lui fit signe de la main avant que décrocher.

Bruce descendit les escaliers de verre et entra dans sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents puis revint vers son lit. Il s'assit dessus et observa la ville éclairé de lumière artificielle où les grues et autre engins mécanique dormaient, immobile, attendant le lendemain pour reprendre leurs travaux.

Il bailla une fois de plus et eut la bizarre impression que quelqu'un l'épier. Il se retourna mais ne vit que de l'ombre, la lumière n'étant pas allumée. Il reporta son attention sur le paysage avant de lever les bras pour s'étirer. Bruce entendit ensuite clairement un bruit de tissu qui se froisse. Une seconde fois, il se retourna vivement et plissa des yeux. Tony n'oserait quand même pas lui faire une blague maintenant ?

Il se pencha et alluma la petite lampe de chevet avant de protéger ses yeux avec sa main. Il ne vit personne. Le brun se leva, fit le tour du lit et ouvrit les rideaux verts pour n'apercevoir que son armoire. Personne non plus sur le petit fauteuil aux coussins verts. Tiens, il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois.

Il haussa les épaules et revint du côté fenêtre de son lit pour éteindre la lumière et rester debout près de la vitre, dans la sombre clarté que projetaient les autres immeubles encore intact. Il ne sut pas à ce moment-là qu'un autre homme le regardait avec hargne et malice. Il était plus grand que Bruce, il était également brun mais plus foncé, presque noir. Ses yeux verts observaient le scientifique à travers l'obscurité comme ceux d'un chat.

Bruce bailla encore une fois, il mit sa main devant la bouche par automatisme et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'enleva complétement en fit une boule avant de se retourner. Le dieu brun sur sa chaise jubilait, s'il le voulait, il pourrait sauter sur Bruce et lui enfoncer une lame dans le cœur aussi facilement que celui-ci avait enlevé sa chemise. Savoir que l'autre brun ne le voyait pas était la petite cerise sur le gâteau.

Loki ne comptait absolument pas le faire, juste le fait de le savoir lui apportait un sourire malicieux au visage. Il était avant tout le dieu des mensonges et non des meurtres ou il ne savait quoi d'autres, il laissait ça aux mortels. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'attaquer Midgard, au contraire.

Il avait été chassé alors qu'il s'était tenu à carreau toute son enfance, pour être un bon fils. Pas comme Thor. Puis tout c'était enchainé très vite. La vérité sur sa nature, sa colère contre sa « famille », sa détresse et tristesse quand il s'était laissé tomber dans le vide, son indignation quand personne ne l'avait vraiment recherché et sa rage avait redoublé quand les Chitauris lui avait proposé le fameux marché.

Il était plus digne que Thor pour être l'héritier du trône, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il avait juste voulu prouver qu'il était l'égal de Thor et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Odin pour savoir régner sur un royaume, aussi ridicule soit-il. Il ne voulait plus obéir à Odin, ce n'était qu'un menteur et un profiteur. Il n'avait pas voulu que Loki entre sur Asgard et avait demandé à Thor de lui faire la commission concernant sa punition.

Le dieu brun avait été aveuglé par sa haine et sa soif de vengeance, mais ne regrettait rien. Il était désormais seul, Odin l'avait lâchement laissé tomber –pour changer- maintenant qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien. Loki avait bien compris que le peuple d'Asgard, qu'il avait lui-même aidé, ne l'aideraient pas en retour.

Odin ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec les Chitauris, il avait donc interdit Asgard et Jötunheim à Loki. Celui-ci allait sûrement se faire tuer par les Chitauris et Odin ne semblait aucunement prêt à lui venir en aide. Loki n'aurait de toute façon pas accepté.

Il était donc revenu au seul endroit où il serait le plus en sécurité, la Terre. Il savait se dissimuler sur Midgard et cet instant le prouvait bien. Bruce venait de jeter sa chemise sur le sol juste à côté du dieu. Finalement, quand il n'était pas Hulk, il était aussi banal que n'importe quel mortel.

Le scientifique avait soupiré d'agacement quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait loupé la chaise. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur le dos, et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes qu'il balança également non loin de la chaise verte. Loki avait dû esquiver une chaussure pour ne pas se la prendre sur le pied.

Le dieu l'observa toujours quand Bruce ouvrit son pantalon et l'enleva avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa chemise. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le vêtement atteint sa cible et arriva sur les genoux de Loki qui fit la grimace. Heureusement que le scientifique ne remarqua pas les mouvements de l'autre brun quand celui-ci laissa tomber le pantalon sur le sol, un air dégouté sur le visage.

Il le vit entrer dans les draps frais et propre avant de l'entendre soupirer de contentement. Bruce bougea encore un peu en prenant toute la place, les yeux fermés. Il gémit de contentement avant de s'immobiliser et d'attendre patiemment le sommeil. Loki l'observait pendant tout ce temps, les lèvres tendu dans un sourire malicieux, et se leva en entendant le léger ronflement de Bruce.

Il marcha un peu dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain puis la referma avant d'appuyer une épaule sur la vitre. Son sourire devint malveillant quand ses yeux verts balayèrent la ville en reconstruction. Il se croyait invincible tout en ne l'étant pas, c'était dérangeant mais rassurant en même temps.

Toujours appuyé sur la vitre, il se retourna vers Bruce quand il entendit le froissement des draps. L'ombre du dieu éclairé par la lune s'abattait sur les draps. Le scientifique s'était tourné vers lui et avait entrouvert furtivement les yeux avant de se rendormir.

Loki s'avança lentement vers l'homme, son ombre s'agrandissant sur le corps à peine recouvert de Bruce. Son sourire s'élargit peu à peu, laissant place à ses dents blanches alors qu'il tournait d'une main Bruce sur le dos. Il fit glisser un peu le drap bleu et posa sa main droite sur le torse nu du brun qui grogna un peu en essayant de se tourner.

Le dieu le retint facilement avec sa main, Bruce, toujours endormit, ne se rendait compte de rien. Une petite lueur bleue s'échappa de la main du dieu puis disparut peu à peu. Bruce respirait lentement mais ne bougeait plus alors que Loki faisait apparaitre une dague dans sa main. Il balada tranquillement la pointe glacée de celle-ci sur la peau hâlé du docteur avant de disparaitre entièrement, laissant Bruce seul.

* * *

J'espère que je me suis rattrapée pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain promet d'être drôle, enfin, faut-il encore que le rende drôle ! Oh oh oh... -Non, je ne fais pas le père noël !-

J'ai une question à vous poser; Est-ce que Tony est une pâle copie d'un Tony mal scanné ? Comme cela ma question est tordue ? ^^ J'ai peur que "mon Tony" ne soit pas... Tony. C'est mieux comme cela ? ^^

Spéciale dédicace à Sedinette ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre te plaît mais il a été fait avec amour ! C'est mon bébé que je vois grandir ! Cela m'émeus !

J'attends avec impatiente vos remarques et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Love in the shadow**

_Chapitre 3_

« BANNER ! » Hurla un certain milliardaire brun en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre de Bruce sur le mur. Ce dernier sursauta et se releva en position assise sur le lit en criant presque aussi fort que son ami, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Qu'est-ce quoi qu'où ? » Bruce, après un léger vertige, vit Tony perdre son sourire et prendre peur avant de courir en sens inverse en hurlant, effrayé.

« C'est pas moi ! Désolé ! Au secours ! » Bruce leva un sourcil puis se rallongea en se tenant le torse au niveau du cœur. Tony lui avait fichu une de ces trouilles ! Il avait cru un instant qu'Hulk allait prendre sa place. Il tourna la tête et observa l'heure avant de soupirer, las.

Bruce se leva et passa la porte de la salle de bain en chancelant. Il se soulagea et se lava les mains. Après les avoir séchées, il se regarda dans la glace et se figea. Il n'était ni énervé ni stressé, quoi qu'un peu agacé. Il avait juste eu peur mais le Hulk ne s'était pas montré. Il leva les mains pour ensuite observer son corps. Si Hulk était tranquille, pourquoi était-il vert ?

Il paniqua et se mit à courir en boxer jusqu'à la chambre de son ami en criant le prénom de ce dernier. Il passa la porte mais ne le vit pas, il repartit alors jusqu'au salon en appelant toujours Tony. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il regarda la pièce mais il n'y avait aucune trace du milliardaire. Toujours en panique, Bruce appela Jarvis plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir que Tony lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas opérationnel avant quelques jours. Des mises à jour et tout ça, lui avait-il dit.

Bruce courrait maintenant jusqu'à la cuisine qui n'était pas séparée avec le salon mais, sait-on jamais si Tony se cachait derrière le long bar. Le scientifique se dit un instant que « l'autre gars » aurait déjà dû se montrer depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne glisse sur quelque chose et ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Cela le calma aussi sec. Il sentit une douleur monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté en gémissant de douleur. Il se tint le dos en grognant alors qu'il entendait des pas hésitant avancer vers lui.

« Euh… Bruce ? » Demanda Tony en s'avançant à tâtons vers son ami vert. Celui-ci se rallongea sur le dos en gémissant une fois de plus et aperçut la tête inquiète du milliardaire penchée au-dessus de lui. Tony secoua timidement ses mains devant le visage de Bruce en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Il ne reçut qu'un grognement agacé. Il avait tellement eu peur quand il avait vu son ami vert qu'il était partit sans demander son reste. Il s'était précipité derrière le bar, accroupi et les mains sur la tête –après avoir enfilé ses bracelets, qui ne servaient pas à grand-chose puisque que Jarvis n'était pas actif- et avait attendu qu'Hulk se pointe pour hurler qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille de cette façon. Il avait au contraire entendu Bruce l'appeler à se casser la voix avant qu'il ne se ramasse par terre.

Et il était maintenant à ces côtés alors que l'homme vert se tortillait sur le sol. Après quelques hésitations, il toucha du bout des doigts la peau verte et se recula vivement quand Bruce se retourna vers lui en grognant, il montrait les dents en fronçant les sourcils. Il vit son ami se relever pendant qu'il priait n'importe quel dieu pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide de préférence avant qu'Hulk ne le déchiquette. Au secours Thor !

Après s'être mit debout, Bruce observa Tony, qui se tenait derrière une chaise l'air inquiet, et soupira en s'excusant timidement. Il se regarda encore sous toutes les coutures alors que l'autre brun s'approchait de lui en levant les mains en signe de paix. Bruce avait le souffle erratique et n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans tous les sens en marmonnant, il s'alarmait de nouveau.

Tony l'agrippa par les épaules, non sans crainte, et le remua dans tous les sens. Il avait plus l'air effrayé qu'autre chose, Tony devait faire quelque chose pour le rassurer. Il fallait d'abord tout remettre en place là-dedans avant de commencer à discuter. Il vit cependant l'expression du scientifique changer, il fronçait des sourcils et se retenait à ses bras en essayant de le stopper. Oups, mauvaise idée, il ne se qualifierait plus jamais de génie. Ou comment Tony Stark réussit à mettre en rogne le docteur Banner alors que celui-ci recherchait du réconfort.

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Bruce en projetant brutalement son ami contre un mur. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Reprit-il en se regardant puis en regardant plus durement Tony qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il s'avança vers lui, les sourcils froncés et le regard assassin, tous ses muscles étaient bandés. Tony connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu durant la guerre contre Loki et les chitauris, quand il était Hulk. Ni une ni deux, il sortit son téléphone et appela le SHIELD alors qu'il se levait pour échapper à l'homme vert qui s'approchait toujours de lui. Il aurait dû rétablir Jarvis aussitôt même si cela lui aurait pris deux jours sans qu'il ne puisse dormir.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire à Fury qu'il devait se ramener au plus vite à la tour Stark car il allait sûrement se faire écrabouiller par un « Brulk », que Bruce le rattrapa et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec force. Après avoir traversé le bar fraichement rénové, Tony essaya de se relever pendant qu'il entendait son ami hurler. Le milliardaire se traina sur le sol au milieu des gravats et observa Bruce qui se tenait la tête en murmurant des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il toussait et l'épaisse fumée blanche lui piquait les yeux. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange, comment se faisait-il que le Hulk n'était pas géant ? Comment se faisait-il que Bruce soit tout vert ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Peut-être essayait-il de se contrôler. Et dire que c'était de sa faute, l'arroseur arrosé.

Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux et s'arrêta de penser quand « Brulk » se tourna vivement vers lui, il avait été sûrement dérangé par ses bruits. Tony se traina le plus vite possible vers le fond de la cuisine en espérant pouvoir se cacher sans vraiment y croire. Bruce se précipita dans sa direction avant qu'un hélicoptère ne s'arrête devant les grandes baies-vitrées. L'instant d'après, Tony entendit les balles des mitraillettes et de divers fusils ricocher dans la pièce, cassant ainsi les vitres. Le milliardaire se protégea la tête en continuant à avancer pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il n'entendait que les hurlements de de son ami, ne sachant pas toujours si s'étaient ceux de Bruce ou d'Hulk, et le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu. Les douilles s'entassaient sur le sol, les balles ne touchaient pas l'homme vert qui cassait la cuisine en suppliant d'arrêter. Fury n'aurait pas donné l'ordre de tirer sur Bruce s'il n'était pas encore Hulk et cela rassura Tony. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Clint et Natasha ainsi qu'un autre agent dans l'hélicoptère et se tourna vers le scientifique qui se protégeait en gardant ses bras devant sa tête. Bruce reçut une balle dans l'épaule gauche qui l'envoya au sol alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Tony sentit son cœur se déchirer, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Principalement par sa faute.

Il renvoya un regard douloureux vers l'hélicoptère où il vit Natasha et Clint qui hurlaient en direction de l'autre agent. Clint dirigeait l'engin volant pendant que Natasha poussait l'autre homme brusquement pour prendre sa place aux côtés de l'archer. Bruce suppliait en criant désespérément puis roula sur le sol en se tenant l'épaule. Tony vit clairement le sang qui sortait de la plaie ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ami. Malgré ses vertiges et ses propres contusions, il se précipita dehors et agita les mains et hurlant de toutes ses forces.

« Arrêtez de tirer ! » Il ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre sa respiration ou pour se rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Les coups de feu cessèrent enfin et il partit directement vers Bruce qui gémissait de douleur en se tenant le bras. Tony arriva à sa hauteur et toucha avec hésitation la peau verte pour voir le visage de son ami, les larmes coulaient en abondance et une expression douloureuse et inquiète était gravée sur les trait de Bruce. Il vit Natasha et Clint arriver à leurs côtés, leurs armes toujours en mains, prêts à faire feu à n'importe quel instant. Il reporta bien vite son attention sur le scientifique qui gémissait de douleur.

« Bruce ? Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Tony rassura son ami avant de le retenir doucement par les bras pour l'aider à se lever.

« Reste calme Bruce. » Le milliardaire le tint par les bras et le souleva légèrement pendant que les deux agents se tenaient non loin d'eux.

« Non ! » Répliqua Bruce en poussant violemment Tony qui se retrouva une fois de plus sur le sol. Bruce ressentit une furtive douleur dans le dos, en plus de sa blessure à l'épaule, et perdit conscience. Clint se pencha sur le scientifique et lui retira la petite fléchette qu'il lui avait envoyée avant de le mettre sur le dos. Tony et Natasha se rapprochèrent rapidement de l'homme vert.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda sèchement la femme en direction du milliardaire. Elle essayait d'être neutre mais il avait bien entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il bégaya un peu en regardant alternativement les agents et Bruce qui été allongé sur le sol, le visage neutre et la respiration irrégulière.

« Ou plutôt, pourquoi est-il vert alors qu'il est endormi ? » Le coupa l'archer pendant qu'il examinait la plaie du docteur. « Il faut l'emmener au SHIELD. » Reprit-il avant que Tony ne s'angoisse et se rapproche encore de Bruce. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur ses collègues, ils étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui.

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ! Et j'espère surtout que ce chapitre vous plaît, même s'il est plutôt court !

C'est ma première "vrai" scène d'action et je la trouve quand même pas trop mal. Mais si vous voulez me donner des conseils quelconques, je prends ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Love in the shadow**

_Chapitre 4_

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » Prononça hargneusement le directeur du SHIELD en tournant le dos à son vis-à-vis.

« Il est dans cette cellule depuis plus de cinq heures ! » Hurla Stark en se remettant devant Fury qui fermait les yeux d'agacement. Il ne faisait que répéter toujours et encore la même chose depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais Tony était si terrifié qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il devenait agressif.

« Je vous répète que je n'avais pas le choix ! » Il regarda durement le milliardaire. Il ne devait pas flancher, quelqu'un devait garder la tête froide pour que personne n'empire les choses. C'était son rôle, celui de directeur, et cela même s'il devait passer pour un homme froid, neutre et sans sentiments. Pour le bien de ses agents.

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous n'avez même pas nettoyé sa plaie ! » Tony se rapprocha de Fury en pointant un doigt sur son torse, les sourcils froncés et l'expression dure.

« Stark, nous sommes aussi inquiet que vous. » Rappela doucement Natasha qui était assise à côté de Clint. Ils avaient une mine à faire peur, les yeux vides et le teint pâle. Tony, quant à lui, était effrayé, cinq heures que Bruce était enfermé dans la cellule spéciale Hulk. Quand le petit groupe était revenu au QG du SHIELD, Fury n'avait pas attendu une minute de plus et l'avait envoyé directement dans la cage de verre. Bruce n'avait pas été soigné alors qu'encore quelques heures plus tard, le sang coulait toujours de son épaule. Quand il s'était réveillé, Bruce avait poussé un hurlement horrible et désespéré qui avait glacé le sang de Tony, celui de ses collègues également. Il s'était ensuite énervé et avait cogné furieusement contre les parois heureusement assez résistantes. Il était toujours complétement vert mais il restait Bruce et cela donnait de l'espoir à Tony, ainsi qu'à tout le monde même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« Il a besoin de soin. Vous voyez bien qu'il est à bout de force ! » Dit Tony désespérément en pointant cette fois-ci l'écran qui retransmettait l'image de la cellule du scientifique. Celui-ci était assis contre l'épaisse vitre et frappait de temps en temps le sol ou la paroi en gémissant. Des sanglots secouaient son corps tandis que son sang se répandait contre la vitre, il y avait d'ailleurs une petite marre du liquide pourpre tout autour de lui. Fury observa Tony dans les yeux tandis que les deux agents baissaient la tête, une expression douloureuse peinte sur le visage. Les deux hommes se défiaient toujours du regard quand une grande femme brune entra rapidement dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il, agent Hill ?

-Le docteur Banner vient de perdre connaissance, monsieur. » Tony regarda la femme, horrifié, et se retourna vers l'écran. Bruce était allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et son souffle était rauque. Le milliardaire se précipita vers la sortie en bousculant Fury au passage, et courra dans les couloirs pour enfin arriver devant les vitres épaisses. Il posa ses mains dessus et aperçut son ami qui papillonnait des yeux tandis que Natasha et Clint s'approchaient de lui.

« Bruce ! » Il tentait de l'appeler mais le scientifique ne réagissait pas, ses yeux se fermaient et se rouvraient rapidement pendant que sa tête bougeait désespérément de droite à gauche, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Tony se tourna brusquement vers les quelques agents qui se tenaient près des écrans de contrôles. « Ouvrez cette putain de cage ! » Beugla-t-il avant que Fury n'entre dans la pièce.

« Faites ce qu'il dit. » Ordonna sèchement ce dernier. Les portes n'étaient pas encore complétement ouvertes que Tony se tenait à côté de Bruce, qui avait les yeux fermés. Quand Clint s'en rendit compte, il appela une équipe médicale et se pencha sur le scientifique inconscient. Il posa ses doigts sur le cou du brun et soupira de contentement en sentant le sang pulser dans ses veines. Tony et Natasha, quant à eux, se trouvaient non loin de Bruce en n'osant pas s'avancer, ils avaient le teint blafard et la gorge serrée. Des hommes arrivèrent avec un brancard, ils portèrent Bruce pour le poser dessus et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Ils attendaient de nouveau, ils attendaient depuis longtemps, en silence. Fury était debout et immobile, le visage grave alors que Tony faisait les cent pas en passant devant le directeur et les deux agents qui essayaient de garder tant bien que mal un visage neutre, mais l'anxiété se lisait dans leurs regards. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre un de leurs collègues, un de leurs amis, ils étaient là avant tout pour Bruce. Après ce qui semblait être des heures, un homme arriva dans la pièce et Fury le questionna vivement sur l'état du scientifique.

« Nous avons retiré la balle et refermé la plaie. Il est stable et éveillé monsieur. Il semble comme avoir… fusionné avec Hulk mais il est calme, il est très faible monsieur. » Le directeur le remercia, l'homme partit et le silence retomba. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement puis le milliardaire se tourna vers Fury.

« Je le ramène à la tour.

-Stark…

-Je l'emmène avec moi. » Coupa sèchement Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'allait pas le laisser ici alors que Bruce s'était toujours battu pour ne pas y être. Même si les risques étaient grands, il avait confiance et, de toute façon, s'il avait fusionné avec Hulk, ce ne sera pas en le laissant ici que cela risquait de partir. Au contraire, il irait sûrement mieux s'il retrouvait sa propre chambre, sans agents de sécurité, sans scientifiques l'étudiant et sans cage de verre. Et sans borgne menteur et manipulateur. Celui-ci le regarda un instant, il semblait hésiter, puis se tourna vers ses agents.

« Les agents Romanoff et Barton vous accompagnent et reste sur place jusqu'à ce que la situation soit éclaircie. » Ces derniers secouèrent la tête de concert et se levèrent pour suivre Tony qui se rendait à l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce froide, ils aperçurent Bruce qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'endormir, il avait l'air exténué. Un petit bandage blanc taché de sang se trouvait à l'endroit de sa plaie, Tony s'approcha de lui et se demanda rapidement comment son ami avait-il pu être blessé alors qu'il avait fusionné avec Hulk qui, normalement, ne craignait pas les balles.

« On rentre à la maison petit Brulk. » Tony lui envoya un sourire mais le scientifique était trop fatigué pour répondre. Il baillait quand ses trois collègues l'aidèrent à se lever et à enfiler des habits avant de sortir au dehors, un hélicoptère les attendait. Natasha, Tony et Clint durent soutenir Bruce lorsque que l'hélicoptère les déposa sur le toit de la tour Stark, et prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver dans le salon, de nouveau détruit. Mais désormais, Tony rétablira Jarvis en priorité, ensuite le salon. Bruce dormait sur le canapé criblé de balles quand Clint lui amena une assiette de viande fumante avec du riz et un grand verre d'eau, Natasha le secoua doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Tony était déjà dans son laboratoire et avait laissé Bruce aux agents, il ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur et pour cela, il lui fallait Jarvis. L'homme vert papillonna des yeux et les garda plissés quand il les ouvrit, il regarda Natasha qui lui parlait.

« Il faut que tu manges quelque chose Bruce. » Il tourna la tête vers Clint en baillant et aperçut l'assiette et le verre d'eau, il se jeta sur ce dernier et le but d'une traite. Il se réinstalla confortablement contre le dossier alors que Natasha lui proposait de la viande.

« Pas faim. » Murmura-t-il dans un soupir tandis qu'il refermait les yeux.

« Bruce…

-Pas faim. » Répéta-il en se redressant vivement vers Clint qui avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison. Natasha fit un signe à l'archer pour qu'il arrête de parler et reprit la parole d'une voix douce. C'était elle l'espionne.

« D'accord Bruce, on va t'emmener dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses dormir. Ça te va ? » Demanda-t-elle est posant sa main sur son épaule. Le scientifique secoua lentement la tête de haut en bas et murmura une légère excuse en direction du brun qui lui sourit. Les deux agents l'aidèrent à le lever et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la chambre du scientifique. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur les draps et soupira de contentement quand sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller frais et moelleux. Clint enleva ses chaussures, le tee-shirt trop grand pour lui et le pantalon qui avait manqué de tomber à chacun de ses pas tandis que la rousse le recouvrait avec la couette verte et noire. Ils entendaient déjà les bâillements incessants de Bruce avant qu'ils ne referment la porte pour le laisser seul.

Il allait s'endormir quand un rayon du soleil couchant lui barra le visage. Il grogna de mécontentement et essaya de se retourner avant de gémir de douleur, il avait pris appuis sur son épaule meurtrie. Il réussit finalement à se retourner tant bien que mal et ramena la couette sur ses épaules pour se pelotonner contre elle avant de s'endormir, enfin.

Lorsque Loki apparut sur la chaise au velours vert, la nuit couvrait New York et les rues étaient éclairées par la lumière artificielle. Le dieu observa l'homme vert dormir, son sourire espiègle s'agrandit quand il remarqua le petit bandage ensanglanté. Il se leva et attrapa la chaise pour la placer près des grandes baies-vitrées, dans le coin entre ces dernières et la porte de la salle d'eau. Il se rassit puis laissa glisser son regard en direction du paysage macabre, une partie de la rue était déjà rénovée et de plus en plus de grues s'entassaient dans la ville. Il se retourna lentement vers Bruce quand il l'entendit respirer rapidement et lourdement, il remuait brusquement sous la couette.

Le dieu brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le scientifique se tordre de douleur, sa peau verte était recouverte d'une petite couche de sueur. Loki ne savait pas vraiment si Bruce gémissait de douleur, grognait de colère ou sanglotait de désespoir, probablement les trois en même temps. Il douta un instant que l'homme soit réveillé et se leva pour se coller au mur près du lit, se cachant dans l'ombre comme s'il en avait été une lui-même.

Il n'avait pas peur mais, avec les Chitauris qui se rapprochaient de la terre pour le retrouver, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire repérer. Il avait bien dû trouver une cachette, et rien de mieux que ceux qui l'avaient vaincu pour se protéger, il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas l'avoir compris même si cela lui coûtait personnellement d'être aussi vulnérable. Il se savait faible malgré ses pouvoirs intacts, il ne pourrait rien faire contre toute une armée de Chitauris fou de rage et voulant la vengeance.

De sa nouvelle place, il put facilement remarquer les muscles bandés du scientifique, ainsi que ses veines bleues qui ressortaient fortement pour contraster étrangement avec le vert de sa peau. Il remuait tellement que la couette pendait mollement, à moitié sur les jambes de Bruce alors que celui-ci agrippait vivement le drap en se tordant encore plus. Le dieu brun fit un mouvement avec ses mains et lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce quand l'homme vert émit un grognement plaintif plus fort que les autres, il ne manquerait plus que les autres débarquent.

Loki sursauta quand l'homme vert hurla, il crut même reconnaitre le cri d'Hulk, et s'approcha de lui lorsque le scientifique se redressa légèrement en arrachant littéralement les draps. Il plaqua Bruce sur le matelas d'une main et esquiva les mouvements brusques de ce dernier qui se débattait, il avait assez joué. Il s'était vengé à sa façon mais ne voulait pas spécialement faire souffrir le scientifique, d'un côté il le comprenait, vivre avec une chose horrible qui faisait partie d'eux-mêmes n'était pas chose facile. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il reçut un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Il grogna d'agacement pendant qu'une main agrippait son poignet avec force pour qu'il le laisse partir.

Il se libéra avec son autre main puis fit apparaitre une faible lumière bleu pendant que des yeux verts l'observaient avec rage. La couleur verte sur la peau tendu de Bruce disparut peu à peu, elle se dirigeait vers la main du dieu, comme si elle était aspirée par celle-ci. Bruce referma les yeux un instant et les rouvrir presque instantanément, il sentait de nouveau le Hulk, et il n'était pas content. Il se figea et s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il remarqua Loki qui souriait malicieusement, il le vit ensuite poser sa main libre sur ses yeux, gardant l'autre toujours contre son torse.

Un frisson traversa son corps et redressa ses poils sur son passage alors qu'il sentait la brulure du froid sur son torse. Puis, la brulure passée, il se détendit, relâchant peu à peu tous ses muscles contractés et ferma les yeux, caressant ainsi avec ses cils la paume du dieu qui l'observait avec attention, il était tellement fatigué. Loki enleva sa main lorsqu'il remarqua que l'homme s'était rendormi, il laissa cependant celle sur son torse où brillait une petite lueur bleue sombre. Il passa ensuite rapidement sa main libre sur l'épaule blessée de Bruce pour faire disparaitre la plaie.

Le grand brun se redressa quand la respiration et les battements du cœur de Bruce s'étaient régularisés et se rassit dans le petit fauteuil vert. Il l'observa, intrigué, en essayant de comprendre comment cet homme pouvait vivre aussi bien alors qu'en lui se cachait un énorme monstre vert de trois mètres de haut et aux muscles démesurément développés. Il se demanda un instant si cela lui faisait mal, même s'il s'en fichait pas mal, il n'était finalement qu'un mortel sans grande importance.

Il chassa rapidement son souvenir de Jötunheim ainsi que celui d'Asgard, quand Odin lui avait annonçait la vérité, en ayant malgré lui un gémissement plaintif et légèrement triste. Il reporta son attention sur le visage calme de Bruce et s'imagina à sa place, en somme heureux bien que ce Hulk essaye de l'en empêcher. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon de soleil n'apparaisse. Il lança un dernier regard au scientifique et disparut pour se cacher dans la tour sans que personne ne le remarque.

* * *

Je savais bien que j'y arriverai tôt ou tard ! Surtout tard... x)

J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à mettre l'histoire vraiment en place mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées, il faut juste que j'y travaille un peu plus... Sérieusement ! x) J'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas trop -j'ai bien peur que si-, et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous prévient -pour ceux qui lisent encore- que je ferais passer mon autre fanfiction avant celle-ci puisque plus de lecteurs suivent l'autre. Mais je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas, surtout que j'ai envie de bien la faire ! En plus, c'est mes deux personnages préférés ! :B

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
